


祭品

by irishachijo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Flying, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishachijo/pseuds/irishachijo
Summary: 一个老哥被吊着和弟弟玩的故事ooc注意，私设注意





	祭品

维吉尔用但丁的手机匿名买了一些东西，这是最近但丁才知道。因为那一箱东西被但丁打开来看了，也是因为好奇心的缘故。毕竟但丁知道自己老哥在亚O逊上一般只是买书而已。这次但丁注意到里面都是一些让自己看着都有些难以启齿的东西。  
洁白的拘束衣以及拘束腿套，一些道具，还有一些带着锁的拘束具以及一些皮带。但丁觉着奇怪，平时看上去禁欲而冷淡的老哥居然会喜欢这种东西。等他正要将箱子关上的时候。他注意到维吉尔正站在自己身后。  
“老哥……”但丁有些尴尬的笑了一下，而维吉尔的眼神像是在质问但丁为什么要打开不属于自己的东西一样。  
“愚蠢……”维吉尔小声说着走开了。  
难道是自己最近的玩法让维吉尔腻味了？但丁心里想着，他打量着那套拘束衣，明显这个不是自己的size。而是比自己要小很多，而且看拘束衣和腿套的构造，完全会将穿上这身衣服的人的臀部暴露出来。而绳子看上去是固定用的。而那些皮带是拘束衣上面的配件。  
所以维吉尔想要玩这个，自己不是买了很多道具嘛？但丁有些疑惑他走到楼上就发现维吉尔正在捣鼓着天花板，但丁注意到天花板上钉上了一个可以吸取魔力的钉子。而这个钉子好像还是但丁专门用来挂那些魔物的  
“维吉尔，你在做什么？”但丁一手靠在门边看着维吉尔。而维吉尔一言不发。一直看着但丁，很久说道。  
“把我的东西拿上。”  
但丁没有说话，灰溜溜走到楼下把那一箱子的东西给拿了上来。但丁有些一脸疑惑，虽然他知道有这样的玩法，但这也是第一次发现自己的兄长这样玩。而接下来维吉尔将上衣给脱掉，露出无袖的背心。  
“拿衣服给我。”维吉尔用略带命令的语气说着，但丁这下知道维吉尔想要玩一些什么了。于是将那件洁白的拘束衣给拿了过来。等维吉尔穿上之后，但丁知道接下来自己要做什么，他将衣服上的皮带一条一条的扣，直到将自己兄长的双手放在胸前。  
“把这个给锁上。”维吉尔命令着但丁。但丁将固定双手的皮带扣上后将其上锁。维吉尔明白自己接下来将会把控制权交到自己的血亲手上。  
“那么接下来该做什么？”但丁问道，此时他觉着自己更像一个仆人在伺候着着眼前的这个大小姐一样的男人。维吉尔示意但丁将那些较长的皮带给拿了过来，但丁照着维吉尔的意思给做了起来。  
“我说我们是不是要约定一些东西，毕竟我发现你那里可是有让你说不出话的东西。”  
“不必了。”维吉尔说着。  
“那当我没说好了。”但丁说完，嘴角便偷偷地向上扬起。而他知道维吉尔虽然脸上没有表现出什么，估计接下来他会将两个人都带往天堂。但丁想着，接着就将维吉尔的裤子给脱掉，他拿来两个皮带将维吉尔那修长而有力的双腿给折起分别固定住。而这下维吉尔则完全沦为了一个任人摆布的祭品，即将被送到祭坛之上。  
“把我给吊起来，但丁。”维吉尔平静的说着，他一步一步示意着但丁找着自己的意思去做，但丁也明白，将自己的兄长给固定好后，但丁将维吉尔升到了半空中。  
“嗯……”维吉尔发出一声闷哼，但丁的速度有些快，令他感到有些不适。好在那个钉子能够限制自己魔力的发挥，此时维吉尔没有太过于反抗。而但丁，他的胞弟，用手拍了拍维吉尔那紧实而圆润的臀部。用手捏了一下说道。  
“接下来我进来了哦。”但丁用略带挑逗性的语言说着，他将自己的裤子解下来，此时但丁才发现自己的小兄弟早已经硬的就如同石头一样。矗立在两腿之间，而且还有着蓄势待发的状态。  
“看来我的小魔剑要开荤了。”但丁说着。而维吉尔那分能小穴，正在一张一合地吸引着那个小魔剑的进入。但丁叹了口气，他用手指开始扩张那个地方。  
“嗯……”维吉尔极力压低自己的声音，他不明白为什么但丁没有给自己塞上那些阻隔自己声音的东西。这是在违抗命令还是不懂得意思。不过维吉尔也没有在意太多，因为现在他知道。但丁的手指正在不断的扩张着那里。他的穴道似乎很适应这些“入侵者”。咬合的力度很适宜。  
“我都还没进去，你这里就这么欢迎我。”  
“闭嘴……”维吉尔忍耐着说道。毕竟现在是悬在半空中的缘故。维吉尔觉着这样比一般的时候都要羞耻许多，他感觉到自己的小兄弟垂在下面，随着自己扭动的节奏不断的摆动着。而但丁在那个穴道扩张到合适的大小的时候。将自己的小兄弟给放了进去。  
“唔……但丁……”维吉尔被小穴的一阵疼痛给刺激到。但丁将维吉尔的双腿夹在自己身体的两侧。这下维吉尔也只有上半身可以稍微扭动一下。而疼痛带来的快感令情欲很快冲击到维吉尔的大脑之中。渐渐的，维吉尔那原本白皙的肌肤开始染上情欲的红色。  
“呼……你那里咬得我……很紧嘛……”但丁明显低估了维吉尔穴道的咬合里。那肉壁不断咬合着自己粗糙的肉刃。让但丁艰难的挺进着。而挺进的过程中，快感不断的顺着神经爬上维吉尔的大脑。理智不断的在被自身本能的情欲蚕食着。  
“你就……这点……”没等维吉尔说完，他感受到自己挑逗的话语，但丁就加快了速度。  
“这样……如何？”但丁喘着气将自己抽插的速度加快。肉刃触碰到内壁那处软肉的时候，维吉尔的理性彻底被本能的欲望给侵蚀。  
“嗯……但丁……快……”维吉尔被但丁的小兄弟侵犯着达到了欲望的高潮。他发出带着情欲的呻吟声。而被悬吊着的身体让这样的快感更加冲击着维吉尔的神经。拘束服牢牢限制着维吉尔的行动。此时他就如同一个祭品，正在被自己的神明享用着。两个身体的连接处，不断的流出白色的粘稠的液体。维吉尔的小穴已经被那个肉刃摩擦得红肿肿胀起来。  
“快……我……”维吉尔早已经被情欲冲昏了头脑。他不断扭动着上半身。渐渐的他的眼睛泛出了水雾。但丁的力度不断的加大。渐渐的维吉尔的呻吟变成了喘着粗气。而被悬挂在半空中这样的快感，让维吉尔沉浸在其中。渐渐的维吉尔觉着自己像是漂浮在一处不知名的地方，他赤裸着身体，被一双不知道谁的手抚摸着。在这个介于现实与幻想的地方，维吉尔渐渐的下沉。他的意识也慢慢陷入到黑暗之中。  
“维吉尔……”再次醒来的时候，维吉尔感觉到有人用手不断的抚摸着自己。等他彻底清醒过来的时候他注意到但丁正站在自己的面前，他依然被悬吊在房间里。正当他想要叫出声的时候，却发现自己只能发出含糊不清的无意义的音节。  
“嗯……”显然这是但丁d故意为之的，刚才他被但丁这样玩弄的时候，他是故意让维吉尔发出那些带着情欲的声音。随后但丁一步挪到维吉尔的身旁，这时维吉尔才发现但丁的身后是意面镜子。那个镜子里的自己，穿着洁白的拘束服，那双修长的腿早就被腿套束为一体。只有臀部那一小块羞耻般的露了出来。他的嘴上被戴上黑色的口罩，他摇晃着自己的身体。嘴里发出一阵闷哼。而但丁站在一旁，按下了手里的按钮。  
“嗯……”维吉尔这时才注意到自己的叫喊很是小声。他的嘴里塞满了填充物。对于路过外面的人。怕是无法听见里面的叫喊。而下面的小东西不断的振动着。维吉尔从镜子里发现，自己的小东西不断的流出液体，液体顺着维吉尔的肉刃留下。让他不免将头扭向但丁旁边。可还是逃脱不了那面让自己羞耻的镜子。  
“怎么样？要是被你儿子知道你现在被挂在这里，他会是怎么样的反应。”  
维吉尔给了但丁一个眼刀，他不断发出小声的呜呜声警告着但丁。  
“他就在楼下，嘛，现在还是白天。我说你去外面看书了。他也不会怀疑什么的吧。”说着，但丁小声对维吉尔说道。  
“玩的愉快，还有那个钉子会让你的动作幅度不会太大。他是不会发现的。”说着但丁走了出去。  
“但丁，快点。我买了酒过来。”  
但丁做了个手势将房门给反锁起来走到楼下，此时房间里只剩下维吉尔一人。维吉尔看着镜子里的自己，无力的扭动着身体，下半身的小东西不断振动着，这让维吉尔很是难受，他的嘴里被塞着东西。使得他的呻吟声变成了没有意义的小声的呜呜叫。他像个发情的母兽一样，希望有人能够过来帮他疏解着自己的欲望。下半身的堵塞感与振动所带来的刺激感让这个情况变得更加糟糕。更糟糕的是，维吉尔面前的镜子让他能够清楚的看见自己现在的样子。粘稠的液体不断的滴落，只能和动物一样的发出无意义的音节，悬吊在半空中。维吉尔的理性再次被情欲吞噬着。他极力不想看见镜子里的自己。他抗拒的摆动着身体，而这个身体却因为魔力的限制变得虚弱起来，他不断的呜呜的叫着。希望那粘稠的液体不再流下，而那个振动的东西，像是加大了力度一样，频率变得快了起来。  
“嗯……嗯……”维吉尔的身体渐渐染上红晕。他的身体扭动着。希望能够通过摇晃声来引起楼下的但丁的注意。而他不知道的是。但丁早就用魔力隔绝了房间与外部世界的联系。维吉尔觉着自己就像是放在祭坛上的祭品，正在等待着神过来解放他，他现在完全陷入自己的幻想之中，忘记了时间的存在。不断的挣扎着，直到自己再次陷入到黑暗之中。  
恍惚间他感觉到有人将他抱在怀里，身上的束缚像是被解开了。他觉着自己正被人抱到一个柔软的地方。  
“嗯……”维吉尔小声的发出呻吟。等他睁开眼睛的时候发现但丁正坐在旁边，那些东西早就被他放在角落里，现在他已经精疲力尽。  
“怎么样？”但丁问道。  
“不好也不坏。”说着维吉尔闭上眼睛睡了过去。而门口响起了敲门声。  
“但丁，我买了……”  
“你这个小鬼小声点，你爸要睡觉。”没等尼禄说玩，但丁酒吧他的话语给打断了。  
“现在不是已经过了午休时间了么？难道是我爸不舒服。”  
“是的，他有些累而已。”说完但丁急忙把房门关上。拉着尼禄走到了楼下。  
奇怪？尼禄有些疑惑。忽然他明白了什么。对着但丁就是说了一句F打头的话语。


End file.
